


Without a Hitch

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, SUPER domestic, jack is a huge fucking nerd, things never go according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Jack is ready to propose to Bitty in the perfect way. Bitty just has to swoop in and ruin it.





	

Jack had been planning for weeks and weeks how he’d propose to Bitty. A few months ago they’d discussed getting married and both agreed they wanted it sooner rather than later and they both definitely wanted it. The café was booked for Sunday and the ring was sitting in his locker at the rink. Everything was ready. It was the perfect plan and perfect way to ask Eric to marry him. He just wanted everything to be perfect and go according to his plans so that the beginning of the rest of their lives was as good as he needed it to be. He knew it was more than slightly irrational to believe that a particularly nice proposal would indicate future domestic bliss but it was something he liked to imagine.

The café was the best bakery in Providence and the only one that Bitty didn’t turn his nose up at the pastry in the pies. Usually Ellie’s wasn’t open on Sundays but they were open especially for him with about eleven NDA’s in place to prevent rumours and leaks before they were ready. They would go in, have lunch, pick up some coffee and macaroons and go to a park with a view of the water. Then he’d put the ring in the macaroon so it was sticking out enough for Bitty to see. Bitty would squeal and they both cry and Bitty would say yes. There would be a big speech in there too about how Bitty was the only man he’d ever wanted to be with and how he was the love of his life forever. Everything had been planned out.

It would be absolutely perfect if it went off without a hitch. 

Of course, with Jack’s luck they didn’t even get to the plan.

It was Sunday morning. He’d brought the ring home on Friday night and it was sitting in his bedside drawer. He just needed to go for his usual run to curb his nerves and make sure he didn’t go crazy before noon.

It was a longer run than usual due to his excitement coursing through his veins. He ended up home later than he’d planned but still too early to wake up Bitty. It was almost half past nine when he opened the door to his bedroom to shower and Bitty rolled over to smile sleepily at him. Bitty held his arms out towards Jack and made grabby hands at him to pull him down for a kiss. It was precious.

Jack smiled into the kiss and rested his forehead on Bitty’s as he pulled his mouth away. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.”  
Bitty pouted at Jack and leant up for another kiss.

“What I wouldn’t give to do this forever.” Bitty sighed quietly.

“What?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Is gay marriage legal in Montreal yet?”

Jack was trying very hard not to scream. This was not how today was supposed to go and probably the silliest proposal he’d ever heard of. The silence must have been telling because Bitty suddenly looked scared with bright wide eyes. “Too soon?”

“I had a plan. It was going to be so nice.”

Now Bitty just looked grumpy. “This wasn’t nice enough?”

“Crisse, Bits. It was nice but I had a plan.”

Bitty signed and gave Jack a gentle push. He moved off of him, rolling to the other side of the bed and opening his drawer. There sitting on top of his books was the box and the ring. He picked it up and rolled back to Bitty with a small grin as he placed it on his chest. 

“Jinx.”

“Oh, for god’s sake, Jack, you dork.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Is that?”

“If I say yes can we tell people about the really nice thing I have set up later today instead of this mess when we talk about our proposal story?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The rest of the day was perfect. The morning was only a slight hitch. A few days later there was a picture of their hands with rings on resting together on their bed posted on Jack's instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat to me on tumblr!](http://kitpurrsontrashqueen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
